


Well, I don't care darling, because tonight we're gonna be alright

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Scallison engagement party, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: "You slept with Derek Hale?" Stilinski whisper-yells at him when they're on the roof 'taking a tour.'  Stiles and Melissa are at least 20 feet away, pointing at the hills in the distance."That obvious?"  Chris winces and takes a sip of wine."How in the hell did you manage that, Argent?"  The sheriff of Beacon Hills rubs his temple and takes a sip of whiskey.An all human AU where Chris and Derek never met during Chris' less than four years spent in Beacon Hills.  One day, they run into eachother at a brewery and hit it off.  They run into eachother again, two days later, much to both of their surprise.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Well, I don't care darling, because tonight we're gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> I don't even know what this is. Amanda's prompt of this was sexy and funny, and I've turned it into sappy toothrotting fluff.

Chris scratches at his overgrown stubble and waits for the bartender to return with his pint of something or other. He doesn't remember the name of the beer, or the brewery he's standing in for that matter, but most of these IPAs taste the same.

A good beer is a good beer.

He'll never understand why his friends seem to insist on gathering at these young hip hangouts whenever Chris is in town. Sure, he prefers this to a dirty dive, but it makes him feel old, out of place. He figures he'll need to get used to it. He's just ended the lease on his place in San Francisco, and he's in town visiting his daughter and her fiance, at least until the wedding. He can do anything he wants after that.

The gorgeous young woman covered in tattoos brings him the glass of amber colored liquid and winks at him.

"Argent, right? On the tab?"

Chris nods and gives her a tight dismissive smile before she can get too far into a conversation with him. He knows the type, and has one too many times ended up losing all interest the second the word, "daddy" leaves her lips. And yeah, he's being judgemental and cynical, but he's almost forty-five and he's tired. So the millennial thirty-somethings with their daddy kinks are all getting lumped together in the  _ danger-do-not-go-there  _ category.

Chris turns and heads for the table, nearly colliding with a man nearly hus height with a full dark beard and thick black rimmed glasses.

" _ Shit _ ." The guy hisses as a little of his beer sloshes from the rim of his pint glass onto his jeans.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry." Chris hurries to set his beer down on the bar behind him and reach for a couple small drink napkins. He hands them to the guy and holds his hands out apologetically. "Really, I'm so sorry, I was in such a-"

The guy looks up then, and Chris' words leave him as he finds two light stone colored eyes and thick eyebrows behind the dark-framed glasses.

"Thanks." The man lifts the corner of his mouth up in a half smile as he uses the napkins to blot at his pants. "It's not that bad though. Most of it got the floor, and luckily, this place is covered in hay, which I didn't understand the use for until now."

"Huh." Chris huffs, looking at the ground. He'd always thought it was an aesthetic thing. "Would you look at that. Learn something new every day."

Bright teeth flash out of the man's smile and Chris gestures to the bar.

"Let me replace your drink. Least I could do."

"Well uh…" The guy eyes his half full glass and then looks around. "I've still got a bit I can salvage out of this one, but maybe if you keep me company so I'm not the dork drinking alone, that'll suffice as payback."

"I don't have anywhere to be." Chris grins. "I'll get the next round…?"

"Derek." The man, Derek, extends his hand. Chris takes it, appreciating the strong calloused grip.

"I'm Chris." They smile at each other, keeping the handshake a beat too long. "So, you don't have a group of friends to get back to? Just came in for a quick solo drinking sesh?"

"Oh." Derek flushes and shakes his head. Chris finds it unfairly attractive. "Yeah, no, I just stopped by to drop off some books to my friend. He owns this place."

"Oh!" Chris raises his eyebrows. "So I see, you didn't even pay for that beer I spilled, did you?"

"Nope." Derek chuckles into his glass.

"So, you a cop too? I heard the owner is a deputy, one of the friends I'm here with is on the force with him."

"Me? God, no." Derek furrows his brow and takes a sip of beer. "No offense to their profession, I'm just… less peace officer, more pacifist. I wouldn't know what to do with a gun if someone put my hand on the trigger."

"Well, typically you don't need a whole hand for a trigger, just a finger or two." Chris bites his lip to hold his smile back as he sees the man's eyes widen and cheeks flush. "And you don't really look like you need any more artillery than you've already got."

"Are you… Sorry, are you hitting on me?"

"I didn't mean to, honestly. I usually don't even like to flirt with people, it just sort of came out. I'm sorry if I made you-"

"Oh, no! No, I uh… I was sort of hoping you  _ were _ . Cause you seem really kind and funny and man... you're like… so gorgeous it seems airbrushed."

Derek squints and facepalms, dragging his fingers over his forehead with an embarrassed laugh.

"Thanks?" Chris smiles, unsure how a man so gorgeous can be so awkward. "I guess we should get another round, then."

*****

"And, yes…" Derek laughs into his drink before he takes a sip. He sets his glass down and arches an eyebrow. "I  _ do _ drive a prius."

"Environmental law, huh?" Chris grins fondly at the bearded man. He halts before bringing his own drink up to his lips. He sets the glass back down and rubs his eyelids with his fingers tiredly. "So, wait. How old are you?"

Derek laughs loud and surprised.

"Oh man. I feel like with the way you phrased that question, I should probably just get up without answering?"

Chris opens his eyes, wide and concerned.

" _ That young? _ " Chris whines, pathetically.

"I'm over twenty-five." Derek squints with a sympathetic grimace.

"You're  _ twenty-six _ !?" Chris hisses as his eyebrows threaten to fly off his face. He throws a hand up and lets it fall onto his forehead as he sits back in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Twenty-seven last week." Derek chuckles. The student takes a sip from his beer as Chris lifts his hand from his face and arches an eyebrow at his companion.

"I thought you were at least 34." Chris grumbles, sitting up and sipping his drink.

"I don't know if I should be insulted?" Derek smiles widely, his two front teeth poking his plump lower lip, and Chris sees it. The youth is obvious in that innocent smile. But the smile turns devious faster than Chris can fully commit it to memory, and Derek downs the last dredges of ale in his glass. "But I mean, if it bothers you, we can forget that I was  _ very _ much hoping you'd take me home and let me do some  _ terrible, filthy _ things to you all night and possibly again in the morning."

Chris's heartbeat stutters and he watches Derek's slate irises get engulfed by the dark black of his pupils.

"I'll get over it." Chris downs his own beer and stands. "Close your tab and meet outside?"

Derek swallows thickly, licks his lips and grins, before leaving his own chair for the bar.

*****

Chris doesn't pay attention to the address when Derek confirms it with the Lyft driver. He doesn't really register the outside of the building as he buries his teeth in the cords of Derek's muscled traps. He doesn't think twice about the larger-than-typical space they end up in, the ceiling much farther than normal as Derek swallows down his dick with torturous ease and efficiency. He doesn't take in the gorgeous view out the obscenely large window as Derek kisses his jaw and fucks onto him so careful and lovingly and  _ so fucking good _ that Chris feels a wetness in the corners of his eyes when he gasps and comes untouched, a thing that shouldn't be remotely feasible at this point in his life.

He still doesn't even register any of it as he gets into a cab first thing in the morning, parting ways with languid coffee-flavored kisses and apologies for having prior engagements.

So when he ends up at Derek's loft again less than 36 hours after he left, he freezes, disoriented.

"Dad?" Allison elbows him as he grips the car door tightly. He's standing outside the backseat, having exited the vehicle midconversation with his daughter and her fiance, Scott. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Chris, if it's the building…" Scott walks around the car to place a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Trust me, it's actually really nice on the roof and in Derek's apartment."

Chris chokes on air when he realizes what an idiot he's been.

"Derek? Derek Hale? Like the family that helped build Beacon Hills? Your old fraternity brother, Derek? I didn't even know you were that close!" Chris wheezes, staring at Scott.

Scott rolls his eyes and pries Chris away from the car slowly. Allison clicks his tongue in a scolding sound as her eyes narrow at her father.

"C'mon, we've been over this. He was in an academic fraternity. Women were in it. Kira and Erica, in fact. You always say it with such  _ disdain _ ." Allison loops her arm in her dad's and all three of them start for the building.

"Anyway." Scott laughs, opening the all-too familiar front door. "It's so close to the venue, and it's really nice of Derek to offer the space for free, because the view is incredible. And he's even cooking for everyone tonight, isn't that sweet? I don't know why he never dates. Anyone would be dying to lock him down for life."

Allison emphatically nods in agreement as the take the elevator up.

"He makes the best Italian food. His eggplant parm is  _ so good _ , dad, wait til you get a taste of his sauce."

Chris shuts his eyes and barely manages not to facepalm. He stops on his heels as they approach the familiar door of Derek's loft.

"You know, I think I'm coming down with someth-"

"Argent!"

Stiles' voice cuts in, sharp and loud as he remembers from a year ago, the last time he saw his daughter and her fiance's closest friend.

Chris frowns and his eyes roll back into his head as the young man's father steps out into the doorway as well.

"Long time no see, Chris." The sheriff grins, having been the man responsible for Chris ending up at that brewery that second night back in town. "You ghosted the other night. Sick of small town life again?"

"Shut up. Of course I am." Chris snorts. He lets himself be led inside where Lydia and Melissa immediately rush to hug him, not having seen him in close to a year.

"Come in, come in. We were just about to go look at the rooftop. Derek's just finished some remodeling up there." Melissa claps her hands together excitedly after pulling away from a tight hug.

Chris looks up toward the kitchen he'd practically had sex in just yesterday morning. He catches Derek's tall muscular build taking a sip from a whiskey tumbler and bites his lip as the man starts to turn toward where they're all gathered in the foyer.

He locks eyes with Chris and promptly drops his glass onto the tile floor. It shatters and turns the heads of the rest of the loft's guests.

"Shit." Derek mumbles and bends down to grab the largest piece of his whiskey glass.

"Nice one, Der." Stiles claps, Scott laughing along but slapping Stiles' chest with the back of his hand.

Allison rushes forward to help and Chris watches it all helplessly.

"Derek,  _ stop _ . Don't touch it." Lydia rolls her eyes and carefully tiptoes over to the cupboard. She and Allison proceed to clean up Derek's mess, and the owner of the place has no choice but to look up again across the room at Chris.

"Oh, yeah! Derek." Scott nudges Chris forward and Chris goes reluctantly, pulling his hands from his leather jacket. "Chris, this is Derek."

Chris extends his hand at the more-than-mildly confused man in front of him and smiles a sort of commiserating grimace. Derek steps away from the mess he'd been shooed away from in his own home and takes the hand. He returns the smile with a wide eyed nod.

"Derek, this is Chris, Allison's dad."

"Oh  _ god. _ " Derek wheezes painfully, pulling his hand back and coughing suddenly into his fist. He turns, bending at the waist, and leans against the nearest wall. Chris flashes to the night before last when he'd been pushed by Derek up against that same wall and moaned out similar words. "Sorry, sorry, just need a sex- _ SEC _ ! I meant  _ sec _ . I need a…  _ a second _ ."

Derek walks away to the bathroom (another place they'd defiled that night) and shuts himself inside, running the water.

Chris looks around the room at six other  _ very _ confused faces, not letting his gaze linger on the sheriff's wide eyed frown.

"So!" Chris claps his hands together and forces a toothy smile. "Have we opened the wine yet?"

*****

"You  _ slept _ with  _ Derek Hale _ ?" Stilinski whisper-yells at him when they're on the roof 'taking a tour.' Stiles and Melissa are at least 20 feet away, pointing at the hills in the distance.

"That obvious?" Chris winces and takes a sip of wine.

"How in the hell did you manage  _ that _ , Argent?" The sheriff of Beacon Hills rubs his temple and takes a sip of whiskey.

"Well, you see…" Chris tilts his head and squints. "He's very charismatic? And has a filthy mouth."

" _ Jesus _ ." The officer throws his head back briefly in exasperation, but stays silent as the rest of their party comes out onto the roof, Derek included. "Derek, this view is amazing. I think it's perfect. Very generous of you to host the reception. Right, Chris?"

Chris startles from where he'd been deliberately looking toward the sunset. Derek shoves his hands into his pockets and walls toward them, away from the rest of their dinner party. Chris smirks at the man's obvious discomfort.

"Oh, yes. Derek is definitely a  _ very _ giving guy." Chris throws a genuine smile at the man who had given him  _ several _ orgasms the other night.

"Uh…" Derek blushes and looks around nervously.

" _ You gotta be fucking joking _ ." Stilinski mumbles into his drink and walks away, shaking his head.

"Derek, relax." Chris chuckles as soon as everyone else is out of earshot. His smile morphs into something kind and comforting. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if you're worried. Though, you pretty much gave it away for Stilinski. And probably Lydia too. She was giving me the stink eye earlier."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react so...  _ obviously _ ." Derek frowns. He runs a hand through his hair and scratches at his beard. "I was just shocked! You said you weren't local-"

"I lived here for less than four years almost a decade ago, Derek." Chris snorts. "I don't exactly call it home."

"God. Your daughter. She is  _ terrifying _ , you know that? What if she skins me alive? And I've probably seen a picture of you or something, I dunno, I just feel like I should have  _ known- _ "

"Derek!" Chris laughs. "Allison wouldn't care, c'mon. If she did, she definitely wouldn't blame  _ you _ . Why are you so worried? You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is  _ okay _ . Just relax, yeah?"

"You're not mad?" Derek asks, brow crinkling in surprise. "That they know- that  _ Allison _ could know, I mean? You're not embarrassed?"

Chris frowns. He takes in Derek's panicked posture, completely different from the confident ease from when they met

"Are  _ you? _ " Chris asks, a bit harshly.

Derek's face crumbles and he makes an aborted movement toward Chris before scrubbing his hands against his jeans.

"No! No, that's not what I meant, I just figured you'd be embarrassed of me!" Derek frowns down at the ground. He shakes his head angrily "God, just ignore me. I'm an idiot. I don't know what's wrong with me. I… I had a thing with someone once... someone kind of older. It was a few years ago and-"

Derek sighs and sits in the patio chair a couple steps away.

"Well… I thought it was something that could be special and she laughed in my face. She called me a child and said that if I ever spoke to her in public that she would laugh and pretend she didn't know me." Derek picks at the table in front of him. "I guess I've got some…  _ issues… _ from all that. Which is immature or whatever, I  _ know _ , and now I've probably scared you off  _ anyway _ , so it doesn't really matter that you're Scott's fucking  _ dad _ ."

"Hey now. I know that technically it'll be true soon, but-" Chris shakes his head and groans. "No, let's never call me that again."

He walks toward Derek and squats down in front of the chair the younger man is sitting in.

"Derek, listen to me." Chris pats the handsome man's leg and just that small touch has Derek melting a little from his tense posture. Chris leaves his hand there and rubs his thumb along the knobs in the brunette's knee. Derek sighs and meets his eyes. His thick eyebrows are drawn together and his eyes are crinkled in stress. Chris huffs out a laugh because he just finds the other man  _ so damn attractive _ . "Derek, I… God, I know we don't know each other that well, but the other night was something I've never had before and honestly? I swear, you've got no idea how  _ not _ embarrassed I would be to be with you. And also, I know it's really inappropriate, considering you're sad and freaking out, but I really want to kiss you right now. I haven't thought of much else since the other night, and now that you're in front of me-"

Derek's face falls slack and he sits forward in his chair, reaching for Chris' face with one hand and digging his fingers into the sleeve of his leather jacket with the other.

"I want that so much." He whispers, pale eyes frantically searching Chris' for permission.

"Good." Chris exhales before grabbing the back of Derek's neck and pulling him in for a tender kiss. It's full of longing, but nothing like the ones they'd shared before. It feels as easy as breathing, and settles a knot in Chris' stomach that has been growing since he arrived here with his daughter and future son-in-law.

He smiles into the kiss and Derek must feel it because he smiles back against Chris' lips just before they're interrupted.

"Oh  _ wow. _ " Melissa's voice prompts them to pull apart, realizing they hadn't been entirely alone out on the rooftop.

Derek jumps up from the chair and Chris stands alongside him, placing a hand on the small of his back so that he doesn't freak out again.

They face the group of their friends and family a few yards away, just on the other end of the roof.

Derek tenses and clears his throat, but Allison speaks before anyone else can.

"Oh my god, you  _ liar _ ." Allison gasps. Her eyes widen and she points a finger accusingly at her dad. "You told me that you crashed a  _ friend's  _ because you were too drunk to drive,  _ Dad _ . Fuck, I didn't know you meant one of  _ my _ friends! Oh my  _ god. _ "

Lydia snickers into her wine and coughs, Melissa patting her on the back gently as she holds back her own laughter.

Scott and Stiles catch on, then swat at each other excitedly as they gawk at Chris and Derek in awe. They walk up to the still silent pair until Stiles is in punching distance of Derek's shoulder, which he takes advantage of immediately.

"Oh, _oh_ _shit_. _Really?!_ " Scott's face splits into a shocked grin. He slaps Chris on the upper arm and laughs. "Go _Chris_! Look at you, scoring a _certified_ 10, maybe 11 honestly. That's impressive."

"It's kind of hot, not gonna lie. Derek is… well Derek. And-" Stiles shrugs, craning his neck to look back at Allison. "I always thought your dad was a total DILF."

" _ Stiles _ !" The elder Stilinski shouts angrily, making his son wince.

"Oops, forgot you were here, pops. Didn't mean to offend your virgin ears." Stiles winks.

Chris blinks in amazement at the strangeness of the people in this town. He fondly wonders how he ever lived without thek, though.

"Does this mean Derek is gonna be my new dad, too?!" Scott's face breaks into a wide, crooked, puppy-dog grin, and Derek starts to sputter and turn bright red.

Chris rubs Derek's back and arches an eyebrow at his daughter, who already looks a bit apologetic for her fiance.

"This one?" Chris sighs, throwing an arm around Scott's shoulder without breaking eye contact with his daughter. He then looks at Lydia as everyone gathers around the patio table. "These two? These idiots are the ones you're voluntarily spending the rest of your life with?"

"Gross." Lydia frowns, elbowing Stiles in the kidney. He yelps and then leans in to kiss her cheek. She rolls her eyes. "I guess."

"Yes." Allison stares fondly at her boyfriend of seven years.

"Aw, babe." Scott places a hand over his heart. He then lowers his voice to stage whisper at her. " _ Derek is gonna be your stepdad one day, oh my goddd. _ "

"Scott." Chris scolds and shoves him away before clapping his hands together and looking at Derek sympathetically. "Okay,  _ slightly  _ embarrassing. But just those two, not us, and they're perpetually embarrassing, so that's fine."

"So this is a thing?" Derek smiles and bites his lip nervously.

"Yeah. If you want it to be a thing, it's a thing." Chris gestures to everyone else. "Look, we're on a quadruple date. Not exactly how I pictured our first date going, but-"

"It's perfect." Derek rushes the words out and pulls Chris in for a hug, crushing him a bit more than is necessary, making him wheeze out a surprised laugh.

"God, that's so precious." Melissa coos before sighing and heading for the stairs. "Alright, lets eat, I'm starving."

The sheriff seconds her statement, leading the rest of the party inside, giving Chris and Derek a moment alone.

When Derek pulls back from the hug, Chris leans in and presses his lips to the younger man's in a tender kiss.

"I really  _ really _ like you." Derek breaks away and whispers against his lips, before kissing him back.

Chris steps out of the embrace and runs his fingertips through Derek's soft, fluffy beard.

"So… do you want to be my date to the wedding?"

Derek laughs, full and carefree, and Chris thinks maybe this time around, he could start to consider Beacon Hills...  _ home _ .


End file.
